Devices are known in the prior art for holding fish and for spreading the mouth of a fish while dislodging a fish hook. Some examples of the patented prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,208,671; 1,879,161 and 3,757,386.
The objective of this invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a combination implement for spreading the mouth of a fish and holding a fish tail during a scaling or dressing operation. A further object is to provide such an implement which is unitary and which possesses a direct coaction between the mouth spreading jaw means and the fish tail holding means of the implement.
Additionally, the aim of the invention is to provide a device or implement of the above-mentioned character which can be manufactured very economically and basically can be formed from a single section of rectangular or circular cross section spring wire, with a simple spring latch element attached thereto to retain the jaws of the device retracted and for exerting pressure through the spring coils on the tail portion of a fish being held for scaling.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.